


Śmierć i zmartwychwstanie

by Katbelle



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, M/M, Memories, Polski | Polish, Resurrection
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prawie dwa tysiące. Jack nie wie, ile razy umarł. Wie jednak, co pozwoliło mu nie oszaleć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Śmierć i zmartwychwstanie

**Śmierć i zmartwychwstanie**

Kiedy w 27 roku po Chrystusie po raz ostatni widzi nad sobą twarz brata wydaje mu się, że Gray jest szalony. Lata spędzone w niewoli u najgorszych stworzeń, jakie kiedykolwiek próbowały podbić galaktykę, musiały odcisnąć na nim przerażające piętno, które dopiero teraz, na wolności, przyjęło konkretny kształt. Gray chce, by Jack poznał smak niekończącego się cierpienia. Gray wie, że jego brat nie może umrzeć, ale tego nie rozumie i to jest jego podstawowy błąd. 

Jack nie boi się umierać. Umieranie i wracanie boli, owszem, ale jest to ten rodzaj bólu, do którego można się przyzwyczaić. Własna śmierć jest o wiele łatwiejsza do zniesienia niż ta któregoś z członków jego drużyny. Jego jest tymczasowa i to sprawia, że ma o wiele mniejsze znaczenie.

Gray tego nie pojmuje. Dla niego koncept bólu i śmierci ma inną wartość niż dla Jacka, który kiedyś już to wszystko przeżył, niezapomniane wrażenia, dziękuję. Gray postrzega to jako torturę, jego brat — jako sposób na odciągnięcie uwagi od jego przyjaciół. Jack wie, że nie na wiele się to zda — Gray ma Manipulator, może wrócić do Cardiff roku 2009 i zrobić tam wszystko — ale liczy, że młodszy brat się opamięta. A jeśli nie, to cóż, trudno. Cardiff zacznie tu powstawać za jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat, ktoś go do tego czasu znajdzie, a John być może okaże choć trochę przyzwoitości i po niego wróci. Jack będzie czekał, cierpliwie, bo gdzieś tam, w innym czasie są ludzie, do których chce wrócić. Owen i Tosh, i Gwen, i Ianto.

Kiedy kolejna łopata pełna ziemi zasypuje mu oczy, Jack myśli jedynie, żeby czas oczekiwania nie był za długi.

***

Uduszenie człowieka poduszką zajmuje przeciętnie pięć minut. Z garścią ziemi jest trudniej, utyka ci w gardle, masz ją w nosie, ale to wciąż ziemia — pomiędzy zbitymi grudkami zawsze jest trochę powietrza, które twoje ciało chciwie wyłapuje, jedynie przedłużając agonię. Powiedzmy więc, że czas uduszenia się — będąc zakopanym żywcem — wynosi osiem minut. Powrót do życia zajmuje jakiś kwadrans — wszystko zależy od warunków, od determinacji, raz jest to dziesięć minut, czasami nawet pół godziny — ale statystycznie jest to kwadrans. Jeden cykl śmierć—zmartwychwstanie zajmuje więc dwadzieścia trzy minuty, co oznacza, że w ciągu godziny udaje ci się zaliczyć pełne dwa. Cały dzień daje sześćdziesiąt dwa. Tydzień aż czterysta trzydzieści osiem.

Przez pierwsze kilka tygodni Jack liczy. Pod ziemią nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, a myślenie o drużynie boli o wiele bardziej niż kolejne śmierci i cudowne zmartwychwstania. 

Po trzech tygodniach — powrót tysiąc trzysta czternasty — Jack nie może sobie przypomnieć, jak brzmi głos Owena. Logicznie wie, że lekarz jest sarkastyczny i często robi niewybredne dowcipy, potrafi sobie przypomnieć niektóre powiedzonka, ale nie może skojarzyć ich z głosem. Owen jest po prostu martwą, nie mówiącą twarzą, o której Jack czasami myśli.

Przy dziesięć tysięcy dziewięćset siedemdziesiątej ósmej śmierci twarz Owena zaczyna się zacierać, tracić ostrość i kolory. Kolejne osiem tysięcy sześćset później to samo dzieje się z twarzą Tosh. Jego dwóch najstarszych stażem pracowników, zredukowanych tylko do imion, dwóch słów już niemal pozbawionych znaczenia. I ponownie, Jack _wie_ , co te słowa dla niego znaczą. Problem w tym, że nie może sobie przypomnieć.

Po czterech latach (to jest osiemdziesiąt cztery tysiące dziewięćdziesiąt sześć) Jack zapomina, jak uśmiecha się Gwen. Dwieście pięćdziesiąt dwa tysiące dwieście i Jack nie jest w stanie powiedzieć — pomyśleć, tak naprawdę, bo nigdy nie starcza mu powietrza na mówienie, poza tym ma krtań pełną ziemi — jakiego koloru miała włosy.

Przy czterysta tysięcznym zmartwychwstaniu Jack traci rachubę i daje sobie spokój z liczeniem. Tak na poważnie przestał to robić już pięćset temu, ale do tej pory wciąż się łudził. Jeszcze jedno i ktoś go znajdzie, tylko że nikt go nie odnajdywał, bo pewnie i nikt go nie szukał. Być może kiedyś go odkopią, gdy Cardiff wreszcie doczeka się metra — biorąc jednak pod uwagę bystrość przedstawicieli władz miasta nie miał co liczyć, że stanie się tak przed czwartym tysiącleciem.

***

Jack stara się pamiętać. Kolor oczu Tosh, imię narzeczonej Owena, dziurę między zębami Gwen (między jedynkami, tak, ale górnymi czy dolnymi?), kod dostępu do sejfu. Tak wiele informacji, ważnych dla Jacka z 2009 roku, które przypominają mu, kim jest. Dla kogo jeszcze nie oszalał. Ale pamięć ludzka jest zawodna. Istnieje ograniczona ilość informacji, jakie może przechowywać urządzenie nawet tak niesamowite, jak mózg. A ten Jacka jest po prostu przeładowany.

Janet i Myfanwy, hiperwódka w trio, Cardiff, Owen i Tosh, i Gwen, i Ianto. Platforma 5, Lynda przez „y”, znowu Cardiff, zawsze Cardiff. Rhys i kawa, i ręka w słoiku, czerwony krawat, gorzka czekolada, miała na imię Katie. Suzie i stoper, fontanna, filtr percepcji, zepsuł się, niebieski, Saxon i drużyna, Owen i Tosh, i…

Mija trzysta piętnaście lat (Jack o tym nie wie), kiedy jego umysł poddaje się i przestaje sobie przypominać. Nadmiar informacji jest brakiem informacji i Jack musi skupić się tylko na tych, które są dla niego ważne.

Jack zapomina całą resztę i wtedy dochodzi do niego, że Gray nie jest szalony. Jest po prostu zły.

***

_Ianto Jones. Dwadzieścia pięć lat. Niebieskie oczy, dobrze mu w czerwonym. Robi świetną kawę. Walijskie samogłoski, piękny akcent. Kochasz go. Ianto Jones. Dwadzieścia pięć lat. Niebieskie oczy, dobrze mu w czerwonym. Robi świetną kawę. Walijskie samogłoski, piękny akcent. Kochasz go. Ianto Jones. Dwadzieścia pięć lat. Niebieskie oczy, dobrze mu w czerwonym. Robi świetną kawę. Walijskie samogłoski, piękny akcent. Kochasz go. Ianto Jones…_

***

Jack nie wie, kto jest bardziej zaskoczony, on czy Alice Guppy, kiedy wreszcie go odnajdują. Jack siedzi na krześle w kwaterze Torchwood i przekonuje ich, by go zamrozili. Lodówki w Centrali są lepsze niż park w centrum miasta, a przynajmniej taką ma nadzieję.

Kiedy Alice się zgadza, Jack wypuszcza powietrze, które bezwiednie wstrzymywał. Linie czasowe i tak dalej, za dużo Jacków w jednym miejscu, wszechświat mógłby tego nie wytrzymać. Jack nie chce mieć na sumieniu wielkiej implozji, tym bardziej, że zapewne i tak by ją przeżył.

Charles Gaskell mówi mu, który jest rok. Jack nie ma czasu zastanawiać się, ile czasu dla niego minęło, ile _śmierci_ dla niego minęło. Tysiąc osiemset siedemdziesiąt cztery lata, to mu wystarczy. 

(Gdyby miał czas, szybko by to policzył. 1874 lata daje 684010 dni, plus jakieś 468 dni w latach przystępnych, razem 684478 dni. Wiemy, że w ciągu dnia przeżywało się sześćdziesiąt dwa cykle śmierć—zmartwychwstanie, 684478 pomnożone przez 62 daje 42437636.)

Alice Guppy nie wpada na pomysł, by go wcześniej ogłuszyć. Po prostu każe mu się położyć na noszach, po czym zamyka go w lodówce, na kolejne sto siedem lat. 

Jak się okazuje, zamarznięcie zajmuje trzy razy więcej czasu niż uduszenie się.

***

Jack przytula do siebie Ianto i przyciska policzek do jego czoła. Trwa to minutę, nie więcej, ale jest najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka przydarzyła mu się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tysięcy lat.

Gwen ma czarne włosy i szparę pomiędzy górnymi jedynkami, nie dolnymi, jednak źle pamiętał (nie pamiętał). Oczy Ianto są nieco bardziej niebieskie, ale generalnie niebieskie i mieszczą się w przedziale odcieni niebieskiego, jakie Jack ciągle starał sobie przypominać. Pachnie czymś ostrym i jednocześnie przyjemnym, co Jack z pewnym trudem rozpoznaje jako kawę. _Ianto Jones..._ Garść informacji o jednej osobie utrzymywała go przy zmysłach — nie przy życiu, bądźmy szczerzy — przez tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąt jeden lat. (Gdyby Jack chciał się nad tym zastanawiać, jest to dokładnie 43375580 pełnych cykli śmierć—zmartwychwstanie, ale Jack nie chce.)

Jack całuje Ianto w czubek głowy

( _Ianto Jones. Kochasz go._ )

i mówi:

— Wróciłem.


End file.
